


Show Me (On The Anatomically Correct You) Exactly Where He Touched You

by jono74656



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugs, Dub Con Due To Circumstances, Dub Con Due To Underage Character, F/M, Post-Stranger Things 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: “She’d found Billy’s stash the day before the funeral; and smoking it had gotten her through that first week after the funeral, after the Byers’ and El had left town.”Post season 3 look at one way Max might cope, and where that might lead her.The circumstantial dub con is for the Max/Keith, not the Max/Steve
Relationships: Keith (Stranger Things)/Maxine "Max" Mayfield (one sided), Steve Harrington/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Show Me (On The Anatomically Correct You) Exactly Where He Touched You

She’d found Billy’s stash the day before the funeral; and smoking it had gotten her through that first week after the funeral, after the Byers’ and El had left town.

She still felt the pain. The sadness. But it was muffled, more tolerable. 

But Billy had never kept much in his room, in the house. It needed to be easy to hide in case Neil took it into his head to go looking. No point in giving him an excuse.

She couldn’t face the world without it though. Not yet.

None of the rest of the Party were anywhere near cool enough to have a hookup, or to know who might. This wasn’t California anymore, only a few people would know.

So she kept her ears open. And the day she smoked the last of Billy’s stash she had a name.

Keith. The mouth breather who’d worked at the arcade, and ran the video rental store now.

She knew Steve and Robin were looking at getting jobs there now that Scoops Ahoy was no more, so she’d better get herself out there and speak to Keith before they started working there.

Somehow she didn’t think Steve would approve of how she was coping.

..........

The rental store was empty when she got there, Keith leaning on the counter and staring vacantly into space. But he stood upright when the bell over the door jangled, then looked irritated that it was a kid.

“Welcome to Family Video, how may I help you?”

She ignored him, browsing round the store for a few minutes while he glared at her, then walked up to the counter.

“Word on the street is you’ve got a hookup.”

She didn’t bother making it a question, and when he stared she made a faint cigarette smoking gesture with one hand.

His usual blank expression seemed to get blanker for a second, then something rat-like and cunning came over it.

“Even if I did. And I’m not saying I do. I only get a limited amount in, so the price isn’t cheap.”

Max couldn’t stop the wince. Again, this wasn’t Cali, if he was the only one in town with a hookup he could charge whatever he wanted. There was no way the allowance Neil grudgingly gave her would buy anything at all.

If anything her wince seemed to increase the cunning look on his face.

“But I’m sure we could come to an arrangement.”

He left the counter to flip the sign on the door to closed, then gestured her towards the back room.

..........

And an arrangement they had made.

Keith would keep a little bag out of his delivery every time his supplier swung through Hawkins. And she could knock on the back door of Family Video on one of the nights he worked late alone, and pick it up.

He never even asked about money. All he wanted was to spend a few minutes when she came to pick it up, touching her.

And yeah, it was weird. But she was pretty sure she could take him if she really had to.

At first, he would just cup her chin in one hand, and let his thumb rest on her lips, occasionally brushing them. 

And it was a little gross, but that was mainly cause his hands always smelled of cheetos. Always.

Then after a few more pickups he’d asked her to lift her hair up, rested a hand at the base of her neck and just stroked the skin there.

The next time he’d had his hand on her throat, and she’d been prepared the whole time to kick him if he squeezed even a little.

After that he’d gone back to just touching her face, or one time asking to hold her hand. Where again he’d stroked her skin, watching her face like he was expecting a reaction.

Then he’d asked her if he could touch her under her shirt. He’d thrown in an extra blunt as a sweetener so she’d said yes.

For the first time he used both hands at once. One touching the small of her back while the other was on her stomach, then both moving up to cup her developing breasts.

He stared at her face the whole time, especially when his thumbs brushed her nipples. Whatever he was looking for, he obviously didn’t see it, and he stopped shortly afterwards and sent her on her way.

The last time. One of his regular buyers hadn’t shown. So he’d offered her double the usual.

And asked if he could put his hand down her pants.

When they’d first started the arrangement this would have been the moment where she’d have walked away. But he hadn’t hurt her so far.

And she was still sure she could take him.

So she’d said yes.

And he’d pressed up behind her, one hand holding the waistband of her jeans and panties out so the other could touch her.

It felt weird having him touch her there. Not exactly bad. Just weird. And a little uncomfortable.

It was also uncomfortable with him pressed up behind her; she could hear his heavy breathing as he touched her. 

And worse, she could feel his hardon against her ass.

He touched her and stroked her between her legs for a few minutes. She didn’t know what he expected but he wasn’t getting it, if his huffing and the increasing roughness of his touch were anything to go by.

Then he abruptly pulled his hand out, let go of her jeans and panties, and walked away, leaving her baggie on the table without a word.

The double meant she hadn’t been back for a while, but she was almost out. She’d double checked the calendar, and tonight was definitely one of the nights he worked late alone.

..........

She knocked on the back door of Family Video as normal, and it practically flew open.

But.

“Hey, sorry, Keith is out sick..”

It wasn’t Keith.

Steve trailed of uncertainly, and just stared at her for a moment, something weird in his eyes. Then he gripped her elbow.

“Sure Max come right in.”

Tugged her into the back room, and shut the door.

He deposited her in the only chair, then started pacing the limited space offered by the small back room.

He turned to look at her, and buried his hands in his hair with a frustrated noise.

“Okay. So. There have been four people knock on that door tonight. The last three all thought they were gonna be buying weed from Keith. So why are you?...”

Max avoided Steve’s eyes.

“It makes it hurt less.”

Steve swore, and she was suddenly enfolded in a hug. And Steve gave the best hugs so she wasn’t complaining.

When he slowly pulled away there was a concerned look on his face.

“Max. There’s no way your allowance would cover what Keith was charging the other people who’ve been by tonight. How..”

He trailed off, and she looked down at the floor, suddenly strangely shy.

“He didn’t ask for money. He just wanted to.. to touch me.”

Steve’s eyes practically bulged out of his head.

“Touch you? What do you mean touch you!?”

The last was almost a shout, but she stood up and walked over to him.

“I’ll show you.”

She reached out and took his hand by the wrist, guiding it to her face, until her chin rested in the palm of his hand, and his thumb seemed to naturally stroke her lips.

She absently licked her lips, and caught a darkening in his eyes as he watched, then his thumb stroked across them again, and she was seized by the sudden urge to nip it, or..

His thumb pressed more firmly at her lips and she yielded, sucking it into her mouth while he cursed, letting it rest heavy on her tongue for a second before he pulled it away.

She lifted up her hair with one hand, and the other guided his to rest on he back of her neck. She let her hair fall back and cover his hand while he stroked the skin there.

Just like Keith had done. But Keith’s touch hadn’t made her skin burn beneath his hand.

Keith’s hand were always cold and kind of clammy. 

Steve’s hands were so warm. 

She looked Steve in the eyes when she moved his hand so it was gently gripping her throat. And didn’t for one second think about kicking him when his grip tightened momentarily.

She placed her hand in his, and his thumb stroked circles in her palm in a way which almost made her knees weak. Though that could be the look in his eyes.

Then she took his hands and placed them under her shirt. And he froze for a second, eyes meeting hers almost uncertainly.

Whatever he saw in her eyes must have reassured him, as one hand settled at her lower back, splayed out so it could grip the top curve of her ass. While the other was a hot brand on her stomach, fingers stroking just above the waistband of her jeans.

The movement of his fingers was making her tingle, and she rubbed her thighs together without really thinking about it.

Then Steve’s hands slowly slid up her body, leaving trails of heat on her skin, until he gently cupped her budding breasts in his hands. She gasped as his thumbs rubbed her nipples, and they hardened to peaks as he tweaked them between thumbs and forefingers.

Keith had never had that effect. Maybe that was what he’d been expecting from her. Maybe he’d been disappointed that it hadn’t happened for him.

Steve sat down in the chair, and pulled her into his lap, one hand unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

She looked into his eyes as his hand slid underneath her panties, and she realised suddenly that she was wet, there. That hadn’t happened before. Certainly hadn’t happened with Keith.

Maybe he’d been disappointed about that too.

But Steve’s fingers stroked through her folds, and he ever so slowly slid one finger into her.

It hurt a little. But in a good way. 

His thumb rubbed against something that made her see stars, and she gasped.

“Do that again!”

So he did. While his finger stroked in and out of her; as she sat in his lap and felt his hardon against her ass. As his thumb found that place over and over again.

She was tingling all over, heat building as she saw stars constantly. 

Then he twisted his finger inside her and the heat surged up, for a couple seconds all she could feel was tingles. All she could see were stars.

She was basically boneless in Steve’s lap, and he gently eased his finger out of her, before doing her jeans back up. She climbed off his lap slowly, leaning on the desk as she looked back at him.

Steve’s eyes were dark, and as she watched he sucked on the finger that been in her, making her blush.

He was also hard enough that it was making his slacks bulge almost comically. Hard enough it had to hurt.

Steve caught her look, and waved her off.

“I’ll take care of it later.”

Max scowled and reached to unbutton his slacks, but he batted her hands away.

“Seriously, you don’t have to, Max.”

She snorted.

“And what if I want to?”

She reached out again, and this time he didn’t stop her from unbuttoning him, until she could reach in and wrap a hand around him.

She knew what to do. Billy.. Billy hadn’t always shut his bedroom door, and she’d caught glimpses more than once.

He’d only ever left the door open when it was just the two of them in the house. Sometimes she wondered if he’d been wanting her to watch him. If he liked the thought of her watching him.

But. She knew enough to wrap a hand around Steve’s dick, and it was bigger than what she’d seen of Billy’s, and stroke it, feel the skin move under her hand as Steve groaned.

Gripped him more firmly when he gasped it out, stroked him harder and rougher as he moaned and swore, as his eyes, hot and dark, stared at her hand on him.

Reached down with her free hand to roll his balls as she stroked him, until Steve swore louder, his body tensing up, then moaned her name loudly as he started to nut.

She stroked him through it, most of the nut going on his shirt, but some of it landed, seeming almost scalding hot, on her hand.

Steve watched her in shock as she raised the hand to her mouth and licked his nut off it. 

It tasted weird, and salty. But not bad. She supposed she could learn to like it.

Steve made a weird face when he saw how much nut was on his shirt, then stripped it off, revealing a t-shirt underneath.

He looked at her as though he was going to say something, stopped himself, then took a deep breath.

“Listen, Max. I can’t say I’m happy with the idea of you smoking weed. But if it’s really helping, then I’m not gonna stop you. After the last few years we all need our ways to cope.”

Then his face went stern.

“But I’m not gonna sit by knowing that you’re getting the weed by letting Keith put his hands on you. So here’s what I’m gonna do. 

I’ll buy the weed from Keith, and whenever you’re running low, I’ll bring some next time I chauffeur Dustin to one of your nerd hangouts.

And you’re not going to owe me anything, alright? So long as it’s helping you that’s more than enough for me.

Just don’t tell the rest of the nerds.”

Max smiled slowly, and nodded.

As Steve opened the door, she remembered how his hands had felt on her and felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

He might not expect anything, but if she offered it freely, he might just take it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea seized my brain and would not let go.
> 
> ‘Fun’ Fact: I wrote this instead of sleeping.


End file.
